Konoha's Demons
by D. Morrissey
Summary: Naruto grows up with a good life. As well as a secret one. With his father by his side, will Naruto be able to make friends after spending most of his life staying away from kids his age? SasuNaru OroMina


"Daddy! Daddy!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the Hokage's office.

"Naruto," the Hokage, Rei Kazama, groaned looking over one of his large stacks of paper, "I thought I told you not to bother me while I was at work."

"But daddy," Naruto said giving his father the childish puppy dog eyes of his, "something's weird with my eyes. Whenever I focus chakra into them or concentrate really hard on see something everything looks weird, and I can see things better, or I can sometimes see through things."

"Ah that's nice," Rei said looking down at his son's eyes, "I want you to concentrate your chakra to your eyes, just a little bit."

Naruto did as his father said. Focusing the chakra, they easily turned red and one tomoe appeared. Naruto had his sharingan.

"A little more now," Rei instructed.

With the addition of chakra, they turned back to blue, but this time there was no longer a pupil and the entire eyes were a light blue.

"Amazing…can you add a little more," Rei said staring at his son's eyes.

One more time, just a little more chakra. What showed up amazed Rei even further, the pupil became a slit like a cats, and one tomoe was to the side of it.

"OH MY GOD!" Rei said picking Naruto up and hugging him tightly. "I'm so-o proud! Following in your fathers footsteps!"

"Uh…daddy…I can't breath…" Naruto said gasping for breath.

Rei looked down to see his son gasping for breath, putting him down he began to apologize, "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to, I'm just so happy."

"Why daddy?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Because your daddy can do the same thing," Rei said showing Naruto his six-tomoe Gigan.

"That's so cool!" Naruto said, "but how come you have six tomoe, and I only have one?"

"I've had mine for a long time," Rei said, "I may only have the one kekkai genkai, but you got more than me, and that's great."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Most people only get one," Naruto said, "Even if they can possibly get more than one. It's a rarity to see a person with more than one, or two for that matter."

"So I'm special?" Naruto asked really happy that he was special.

"Yep," Rei smiled back, "Now since you have those three, I want to see if you have a fourth one."

"A fourth one?" Naruto said, "How come I can have so many?"

"My parents were from two different kekkai genkai clans and your mother was too," Rei said picking him up, "Now I want you to focus your chakra into your hands, and think of all of the bad things that have ever happened to you."

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking of the way most of the villagers looked at him. They glared at him, and sometimes they would call him bad things. Naruto never understood why they called him those things and treated him the way they did, but it really made him sad. After a few minutes of focusing his chakra into his right hand, he opened his eyes. In front of him his hand glowed black with chakra.

"That's so cool," Naruto said as he released his chakra, "But why is it black, instead of blue?"

"That's one of the chakra kinds you have for your final kekkai genkai," Rei replied.

Naruto looked down, "Naruto what's wrong?"

"Daddy won't be able to teach me about them will he?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I will I promise," Rei said ruffling Naruto's hair, "You just wait."

_Next Day_

"Hey Perverted Hermit," Naruto yelled as his sensei arrived for a little training.

"Brat," Jaraiya said knocking him across the head, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Naruto just stuck out his tongue and giggled.

"Naruto!" Rei called, "I got the Sandaime to come out of retirement for a while, you know while I train you."

"Really!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

Rei patted Naruto on the head, "Yep which means you don't have to get trained by this perverted hermit anymore."

"Well that tells me who he gets it from," Jaraiya said darkly, quickly brightening back up, "Does that mean I can get back to my research."

"No," Naruto answered plainly, "that's stuff you write is bad, and sets a bad example for young ninja wanting to become strong like the great sannin."

"You got some mouth brat," Jaraiya said glaring, "Like father like son."

Jaraiya then left the training ground the three were currently on.

"Okay Naruto you got the entire day to say goodbyes to everyone you want to got it?" Rei said poking Naruto in the head.

"Aye, Captain Rei," Naruto said as he saluted his father then running off.

"Anko-neechan!" Naruto called waving to Anko who was busy training with someone.

"Naruto!" Anko said after landing a kick on her enemy.

"Anko, I'm going to go train with daddy!" Naruto said all excited.

Anko smiled at the little boy ruffling his hair, "That's nice, when will I see my favorite little student again?"

"Uh," Naruto began fidgeting, "I don't know, probably a long time though."

"Too bad," Anko said sitting down, "I liked you."

"Hey I'll be back!" Naruto yelled.

Anko then began to laugh, "Don't worry, I know you will. You'll come back a great ninja won't you?"

"I will and then I'll become Hokage just like Rei-dono!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't you got other people to say good bye to," Anko said.

"Oh my gosh, yes I do," Naruto said waving as he ran off to find the others.

"Ah, I can't find him anywhere!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Find who," Kakashi said appearing behind the frustrated boy.

Naruto turned around, "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for, I've got other people to find you know."

"Get on," Kakashi said indicating for Naruto to get on his back, "We'll talk on your way to the next person."

"Find…oh yeah Hinata-chan she'll want to know," Naruto said figuring out whom to visit next, "But Kakashi-kun you shouldn't read that stuff, like I said to Jaraiya-sensei you're setting a bad example to young ninja."

"Have it all thought out don't you Naruto?" Kakashi questioned, closing his book, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, I'm going to leave for a while to go train with daddy," Naruto said, holding onto Kakashi, "I'm going to work hard and become a great ninja, like you and daddy and Jaraiya."

"I'm going to miss you," Kakashi said smiling, "There isn't going to be anyone to wake me up for my missions."

"Well then you're just going to have to get up by yourself," Naruto said glaring at him, "I won't always be there you know."

"Not unless I get you for a student when you graduate from the academy," Kakashi grinned.

"Like that'll ever happen," Naruto scoffed.

"You never know," Kakashi said coming to a stop, "We're here."

Naruto looked up at the building before him. There was a large old-fashioned building in front of him.

"Well come on, I'm not going in alone, Oji-san creeps me out," Naruto said pointing forward.

"May I ask why that is young man?" Hiashi said standing nearby.

"Oji-san! I didn't see you there," Naruto said surprised, "You shouldn't sneak up on me. Oh yeah by the way where's Hinata?"

"I'm going to see her, for training with Hizashi and Neji," Hiashi pointed out, "Why don't you come along?"

"Fine," Naruto said muttering, "Creepy uncle."

"I have good hearing to Naruto," Hiashi said making Naruto almost fall off of Kakashi's back.

After walking a little bit, they arrived in a dojo room, where there were already three other people in there sitting there silently.

"Hinata I brought a guest and his…uh…Kakashi what should I call you?" Hiashi said giggling.

Immediately a vein in Kakashi's started pulsing and Naruto jumped off just in case.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said running to her, plopping down in front of her

Hinata then began to blush profusely, "N-nar-naruto what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to say bye," Naruto started, "'Cause daddy and me are going for training outside of the village. Don't worry though I'll be back."

"How long?" Hinata asked surprised that Naruto was leaving.

"I don't know I forgot to ask," Naruto said rubbing his head, "But it'll probably be more than a year I guess."

Hinata looked down, "So long."

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll be back," Naruto cheered, "While I'm gone you have to work hard at getting strong to, got it?"

Hinata nodded smiling, "Got it."

"Well is she the last one," Rei said standing behind Kakashi, "Oh and Hiashi is that okay if I borrow the Gentle Fist scrolls?"

"No, that's against Hyuuga tradition," Hiashi said sternly.

Rei sighed, "Whether you give me permission or not I'll still use them, or have you forgotten the copies in the Kazama libraries."

"Damn, I forgot," Hiashi said, "But if I do that I'll have to let Neji learn them, and then I'll have to let every other branch members learn them too."

"Then keep it a secret between us, so says the great clan leaders of Konoha," Rei said laughing, "You know the Kisoka and Kazama clan leaders."

"There isn't a Kisoka clan leader," Hiashi said doubtful of his brothers sanity.

Rei laughed, "There is one now, isn't there Naruto? Show'em what you can do."

"I dislike you father, such pressure," Naruto said sighing before showing him some of his black chakra.

"Naruto it's so cool though," Rei said all happy, "I mean you should flaunt that thing while you still can, along with the other three."

"Other three?" Hizashi piped up.

"Naruto has four kekkai genkai, cool huh?" Rei said patting Naruto's head.

"Yeah right," Neji scoffed.

"Want to say that again?" Rei challenged, activating his Gigan on the top level.

Neji glared back for a bit, "Fine, but I still don't believe you."

"Whatever," Rei said waving him off, "Oh yeah Hiashi if your ever in a predicament then use this you can talk to me," Rei said grabbing a blank book from his bag, "It'll be the only way to talk to me got it, and if you somehow lose yours the Sandaime has one."

"Got it," Hiashi nodded, taking the book from Rei, "Is this one of those weirdo things you came up when you were a kid."

"An instantaneous way to send messages from one person to another and leave no trace, except the book," Rei said happily.

"I hated those things," Hizashi said, groaning remembering how Hiashi and Rei would always be chatting using them.

Rei threw a kunai at him, "Yeah and you just loved tattle-telling on us now didn't you Hizashi?"

"Oh come on you talked for hours on those things," Hizashi explained, "some people had to get some sleep."

"Like who?" Rei said before thinking, "Oh yeah…who cares about training though."

"I did," Hizashi said.

Rei thought for a second, "Oh yeah, you actually had to work hard didn't you?"

"Rub it Mr. Prodigy," Hizashi said trying hard to hold his anger in check.

Hiashi looked at Hizashi, "Maybe you should get going, Naruto are you done saying your goodbyes."

"Yeah I guess," Naruto said waving Hinata goodbye before leaving.

"You know that was kind of mean daddy," Naruto said climbing back onto Kakashi's back.

"So, you don't have brothers," Rei said brushing it off, "He'll get over it."

"Anyways, how long will you and Naruto be gone?" Kakashi asked.

"About three years," Rei said looking forward.

"That's a long time for a four year old to stay away from his village," Kakashi said surprised by the length.

"It'll be fine, right Naruto?" Rei asked.

"Yeah…sure," Naruto said unsure.

_Next Day_

"Bye everyone," Naruto waved to everyone seeing the two off.

"Bye Naruto! Rei!" Anko, Kakashi, Hiashi, Hinata, the Sandaime, and Jaraiya all said waving the pair off.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered, stepping up, "Here."

Hinata held out her hands on it was an origami fox, Naruto's favorite animal. On it was the kanji for strength.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said smiling as he stared at the fox in his hands.

"Well bye everyone I'll be back soon," Naruto said waving, before stepping out of the village.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Anko inquired worried.

Kakashi sighed looking after the pair, "I don't know, he's only four but Rei's with him but…"

"You don't think Rei's the best person to look after a four year old, by himself with no help," Hiashi piped up.

"Yes," Kakashi said despondently.

Anko and Kakashi sighed, taking one last look at the couple that was almost out of sight, before returning home. Hiashi looked down at Hinata who was watching as Naruto left. Staring down for a second, Hiashi studied the little girl. Naruto's words would stick with her for all three years. Try her hardest, that's what she would do.

"Come along Hinata," Hiashi said taking her hand leading her home.

**Bwahaha yep I'm posting this one before the end of the other one. For one reason and one reason only you don't have to read the first one to understand this one. So um review thanks for reading, review, and read the next chapter when ever it's up, and review.**


End file.
